Explosion
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: ItaSasu smutfic. Shota, manipulation. Sasuke wants to know what his aniki thinks of explosions. So Itachi teaches him. It's what older brothers are for.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Warnings: Incest, Minor, Manipulation.

A/N: Hope you enjoy, it's not as graphic as I usually write, but it's a really quick write, and I liked it enough. Reviews are loved.

Sasuke shivered a little, moving closer to his brother, and clenching a small, tight fist in the older boy's shirt, blinking up at him with anxious wide eyes.

"Aniki?" He whispered, glancing nervously around the otherwise empty backyard, "Are they gonna start soon? It's cold..."

Dark eyes shifted to the smaller boy, firm Uchiha mask still in place, even as Itachi surveyed his brother's face a moment, before lifting a hand and placing it on the child's head, "Very soon, Otouto," He drawled smoothly, "Very soon..."

Sasuke nodded, moving closer to his older brother, and wrapping both arms around Itachi's as he leaned his head against the older boy's chest, "Okay, 'niki..." He said softly, staring at the sky.

Itachi nodded, turning his head to gaze at his brother a moment, dark eyes narrowing only slightly in curiosity at how his brother was reacting to the cold and promise of something spectacular. It was the sound of a loud bang in the distance that finally caught his attention, and Itachi glanced over just in time to see the first explosion of coloured lights in the sky.

"Aniki..." Sasuke breathed in excitement, climbing into his brother's arms, dark eyes wide with wonder as the residue of the first firework fell down from the sky, glittering like fallen stars, before replaced with a second, perhaps more spectacular spectacle of colour, to which Sasuke gave a delighted sound, and through his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Aniki they're so pretty!" He said happily, gaze moving from Itachi's face back to the show of lights in the sky, "How do they get there?"

Itachi frowned a little as he thought, dark eyes still focused on the lights in the sky before he spoke, "It's a special kind of secret that you'll get to know when you get to be as strong as father is." He drawled evenly, gaze moving slowly back to the younger boy.

Sasuke pouted a little at that, but nodded, accepting this response, "Okay... what do you think it feels like to be one of those?" He asked curiously, clapping with glee as several exploded in the sky at one time.

This time Itachi thought a little more before speaking, "Hot." He said simply. "I think it would feel hot. Like you're melting."

Sasuke turned his gaze away from the fireworks to watch his brother, "Like you're melting?" He asked slowly, blinking wide eyes several times, "Do you think it hurts?" He whispered, a little worried for the beautiful lights in the sky.

Shaking his head a little, the older boy, tilted his head, wondering at how his younger brother could possibly be worried about something as insignificant as the pain of a few exploding chemicals. "No, I imagine it wouldn't hurt any more then something that makes a person warm and melting on the inside." He said simply.

Tilting his head a little, mussed bangs falling into his face, Sasuke frowned a bit, "How can a person feel like that?" He asked slowly, resisting the urge to watch the pretty lights again, instead intent on getting his aniki's answer.

Watching his brother a few moments, Itachi thought over his answer intently, before speaking, something that had come from years of teaching himself to wait before speaking, always sure to have the most particular impact with his words. "When you meet someone who makes you feel better by touching you." He said simply.

Blinking several times, Sasuke frowned a bit in confusion, "Someone to touch me...?" He asked curiously, "But I let you touch me, Aniki..." He said slowly.

It took a moment of thought before Itachi spoke again, his eyes focused once more on the sight of the bursting lights in the sky, "Do you want me to make you feel that way?" He asked slowly.

Bright eyes widened as Sasuke turned towards his brother once more, bouncing excitedly, "You'd show me?" He asked happily, "'Cause I really wanna know what it's like, because the lights are so pretty... and if Aniki says it doesn't hurt to be like that... I want to try, too..."

It was strange how much faith someone could have in just one person, the bond of blood seeming to be enough to force the thought of betrayal from a child's mind. Such love that didn't even need to be earned, it was just... given too easily, almost... well, usually Itachi would see something so strange as that as being weak, unnecessarily so, but instead it seemed... fascinating, almost. "I'll show you, Otouto... but you have to lay in the grass for me."

Sasuke swallowed hard, but offered his brother a trusting smile as he scrambled to do what he'd been told, to make his aniki happy with him. "Okay, Aniki!" He said excitedly, laying on the grass, and smiling, pleased that he could still see the fireworks erupting in the sky from where he was.

Moving over to where the boy was, Itachi leaned down, obstructing his brother's view for a moment, before pressing his lips with surprising gentleness against Sasuke's, kissing his brother firmly on the mouth, his tongue slipping smoothly over the barest part between the younger boy's lips.

Sasuke gasped a little, surprised at the action, but not really bothered by it, his cheeks heating as he felt his older brother's tongue slip into his mouth.

Letting the kiss linger a little more, Itachi parted their lips, watching the child a moment before speaking.

"How did it feel?"

Licking his lips a little, Sasuke blinked blearily up at Itachi, "Warm." He replied a little shyly. "Kinda like... my lips were melting..."

Nodding firmly as though he were satisfied with that response, Itachi moved down his brother's body, sitting up and glancing at the fireworks again. "Do you want to feel the explosion?" He asked smoothly.

Sasuke blinked breathily up at the older boy, and nodded slowly, staring jealously up at the fireworks in the sky, "I wanna be just like the lights..." He whispered.

Itachi nodded, and shifted a little, his hand moving slowly down the boy's body to rub at his groin through the short khaki shorts.

Gasping a little in surprise, Sasuke shied away from the touch a little, frowning. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. Occasionally, in the middle of the night, his older brother would come into his room, and then they would touch like this... but almost never... would they kiss. Just touching. His aniki always told him it would make him stronger, and that it was something special for them to do as brothers, and so Sasuke submitted just as easily this time as well, wondering if the explosion Itachi was talking about was the same one that he sometimes got to feel on those nights.

Smooth, pale fingers rubbed against Sasuke's groin as both sets of eyes were trained on the magnificence of the lights in the sky, and Itachi could hear his brother's breathing catch, and the flesh beneath his touch harden slightly. No matter how young or naive or innocent his brother was... every body was likely to react to stimulus eventually...

Licking his lips, Sasuke's eyes fell closed only for a moment until he heard the loud crack that he knew meant the colours were bursting in the sky again, and his eyes flew open as he watched his body shaking a little, "I can feel it, Aniki, the hot feeling again. But now... now it's stronger. And something else... like something building..." He said, trying to explain the tumult of sensation he could feel.

Itachi nodded a little, his face rather impasse as he rubbed the boy, able to feel the trembling of the small body even through the smallest touch, "Let it happen," He cajoled, eyes focused on the fireworks.

Sasuke nodded, keeping his eyes locked on the fireworks as, very slowly, he felt the build up of feelings inside of him explode, and he cried out softly, arching his back, entire body shaking with the effort.

His hand still moving slowly over the softening bulge in his brother's shorts, Itachi licked his lips, and pulled his hand away, eyes focused now, on his brother, "Did you feel it, Otouto?" He drawled.

Sasuke nodded, breathing a few times as he watched the fireworks, waiting a moment, and then beaming at his brother, "I felt it, Aniki..." He said, maintaining a bit of the enthusiasm he'd had before, "I felt the explosion..."

With that, the younger Uchiha brother sat up and shimmied next to the older boy, gripping his shirt, and leaning against him to watch the finale of the fireworks.

"I love you Aniki..."HHHHH


End file.
